Missed Call
by McDumbles
Summary: Regina tries to connect with a ten-year old Henry after he permanently moves to Boston to live with Emma. Inspired heavily by Letting Go, Angsty/sad/tragic Regal Believer.


A/N: This is something I wrote back in 2014 to cure writer's block... It is a series of texts and calls between Regina and Henry. It was inspired by the first chapter of Letting Go but is not a part of that storyline. It's not your usual kind of story but whether you like or dislike it, please do leave a review after reading and let me know your thoughts/feelings.

 **~Missed Call~**

* * *

 ** _*The dates and times of the texts are very important!_**

* * *

 **Friday, March 2 10:34 PM**

Missed call from Mom

 **Friday, March 2 11:49 PM**

 **Messages: Mom**

Hello Henry. It's me, Mom. I'm just checking in to make sure you arrived in Boston alright. I tried to call earlier but you were probably busy unpacking. Please let me know that you've arrived safely. I love you. Goodnight xox

* * *

 **Saturday, March 3 7:06 AM**

 **Messages:** **Mom**

Good morning Henry. I realize you must be busy and you probably got in late last night, but I hope you arrived at the apartment safely and are starting to get settled in. Lots of love, Mom xox

 **Saturday, March 3 9:00 PM**

Missed call from Mom

 **Saturday, March 3 9:04 PM**

 **Messages: Mom**

Good evening Henry. I know you are still upset with me and you have every right to be. I just want to know that you are safe. Please text me back soon, or if you are able to call I would love to hear how everything is going. I love you, Mom. xox

 **Saturday, March 3 9:09 PM**

 **Messages: Henry Mills**

We made it to Emma's apartment. Moved all of my stuff in. Everything is fine.

 **Saturday, March 3 9:10 PM**

 **Messages: Mom**

I am so glad. Thank you for the message. It was a relief to hear from you, I was beginning to worry. I hope you enjoyed your first day in Boston. Let me know how everything goes. I love you. Mom xox

* * *

 **Sunday, March 4 8:12 PM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

 **Sunday, March 4 8:15 PM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

I just wanted to wish you luck for your first day at the new school tomorrow. I know it may seem scary but I know in my heart that you will fit right in in no time at all. Let me know how it goes. I love you. Mom. xox

* * *

 **Friday, March 9, 11:03 PM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

I miss you Henry. Could you please give me a call when you have a spare moment? I just need to hear your voice.

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 13 4:14 AM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to upset you Henry. I truly never meant to hurt you. I know you are still angry but please talk to me soon. I love you, xox. Mom

* * *

 **Thursday, March 15 2:49 AM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

Please tell me what I did wrong.

* * *

 **Wednesday, April 4 7:00 PM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

I've just been going through our old photo albums. We used to have so much fun together. I miss spending time with you. I hope to hear from you soon. I would love for you to come and visit me in Storybrooke some time. I've left your room the way you left it for whenever you decide to come back... If you decide to come back. I understand if you don't want to see me, but please know that you are always welcome to come home. I love you. xox Mom.

* * *

 **Thursday, April 5 12:23 AM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

I got a text from Emma today, she says you are enjoying your new life in Boston and that you are doing well in school. I am so proud of you Henry. Lots of love, Mom.

* * *

 **Friday, April 6 9:05 PM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

Hello Henry. I just received a note from Emma asking me not to send any more texts to you. I am sorry if my messages have been upsetting you and I promise this will be the last one. I just wanted you to know that the years I spent with you were some of the best in my life, and even though things didn't go the way I thought they would, I will always cherish the memories and the time we spent together as a family. I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy and to have a good life, and I realize now that that was never going to happen with me. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you, and I am sorry for trying to keep my past a secret from you. If you do ever change your mind and would like to come home, please know that you are always welcome here. Love you forever, Mom.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 15 9:03 AM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

I know in the spring I promised not to text you anymore but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You may be eleven years old now but you will always be my baby boy. I love you Henry. xox. Mom.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 16 2:38 PM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

Your birthday present came back with a "Return to Sender". I don't know if that was your idea or Emma's, but just in case you do change your mind about coming home I will leave it in your room for you to open then.

* * *

 **Monday, December 24 8:15 PM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 25 7:24 AM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

 **Tuesday, December 25 5:30 PM**

 **Messages: Regina Mills**

Merry Christmas Henry. I love you. Mom.

 **Tuesday, December 25 8:24 PM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 26 8:45 PM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

* * *

 **Friday, January 4 10:49 PM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

* * *

 **Saturday, January 5 11:55 AM**

Missed call from Regina Mills

 **Saturday, January 5 5:03 PM**

Missed Call From Regina Mills

 **Saturday, January 5 5:05 PM**

Missed Call From Regina Mills

 **Saturday, January 5, 5:32 PM**

Missed Call From Regina Mills

 **Saturday, January 5, 5:33 PM**

Missed Call From Regina Mills

 **Saturday, January 5, 7:02 PM**

Missed Call From Regina Mills

 **Saturday, January 5, 7:28 PM**

Missed Call From Regina Mills

* * *

 **Wednesday, January 9 1:16 PM**

 **Messages: Henry Mills**

We had your funeral this morning mom, I'm really sorry I ignored all your texts and calls. You weren't a bad mom, and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you were. I was too afraid to talk to you, I felt guilty for leaving you but I didn't want to come back home. Talking to you would have been too hard. I know I shouldn't have just cut you off like that. You deserved a better son than me.

I'll think about you every day for the rest of my life and I'll visit your grave every year on your birthday. I know that doesn't come close to making up for all the pain I caused you but it's all I can do now. I wish I could take back the last year. I wish I could talk to you again. I'm sorry I never responded to you. You needed someone to talk to and I was never there for you.

I'm sorry mom.

I'll always love you. Henry.

...

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think xx_


End file.
